Terror from Tomorrow
|Zombie = Summoned: }} Terror from Tomorrow is Far Future's Endless Zone. It is unlocked after beating Far Future - Day 4. In this sense, it is similar to the Endless Zones of Pirate Seas and Wild West because the player unlocks it before the world's Gargantuar battle, and he or she can encounter zombies that they have not encountered in regular levels yet. Strategies As stated above, you will encounter zombies you have not encountered so far from your progression if you decide to take it on early. Take Winter Melons, Citron, E.M.Peaches, and other useful plants with you. Potato Mine and Squash are as always, very helpful because just like the other Endless Zones, the higher the levels are, the greater the number of zombies will come during the very beginning of the wave. Stack up a boosted Iceberg Lettuce or boosted Kernel-pult on levels where most Gargantuar Primes and other machined zombies attack. This can greatly lessen your time to restore lost plants. However, boosted Iceberg Lettuce or Kernel-pult alone is not enough. E.M.Peach and Cherry Bomb will help as well, as E.M.Peach will stun the machined zombies and Cherry Bomb will blow them up. Use Power Tiles to your advantage. As you complete level after level, Plant Food will become very scarce. Try to only use Plant Food on plants that are already on Power Tiles. Shield Zombies, Mecha-Football Zombies, Robo-Cone Zombies, Gargantuar Primes, and Bug Bot Imps are the true threats here because they can devastate your set-ups if you do not have all the necessary plants with you. Avoid using the Mower Launch upgrade if you have acquired it, unless absolutely necessary. Keep your lawn-mowers because they are one of your last resort options, while the other one is the power-ups. However, Power Tiles and E.M.Peaches can make levels without Gargantuar Primes easier than any other Endless Zone. Gargantuar Primes are the worst threat here, although the 3.1 update reduced its threat level. As such, before, levels with Gargantuar Primes were extremely difficult, even with premium plants and boosted plants, but now, they are considerably easy. However, in later levels, Gargantuar Primes can appear very quickly and in large numbers. So don't let your guard down. Magnifying Grass is a good way to deal with Bug Bot Imps thrown by Gargantuar Primes. If they get burned, they are easily replaceable they only cost 50 sun. Do not rely on Magnifying Grass as your only offensive plant, as they do not do splash damage and require a lot of sun. However, use Blovers first and foremost, since they only cost 50 sun and can kill every zombie in the air. Since Gargantuar Prime's lasers usually, though not necessarily, are aimed at the last two columns, more expensive plants, like Winter Melon or Coconut Cannons, should go in the other columns in the back. Cherry Bomb should be timed wisely and so does the E.M.Peach as it could cause a lot of Bug Bot Imps to be launched by Gargantuar Primes at the same time. Using Spring Bean fed with Plant Food with Blover is the best strategy to deal with machines in a moment if you have Power Lily with you. Otherwise, boost the Spring Bean. If you know you are about to lose, Power Ups are at your disposal, because you can also pick a free Power Up of your choice. Strategy 1 Plants needed: * * * * * * or * WARNING: Does not work with Gargantuar Prime or Mecha-Football Zombie. Setup: Place Sweet Potato on the 5th column on lanes 2 and 4. Place Twin Sunflower on lanes 1, 3, and 5 up to the 5th column. Place Winter Melons behind the Sweet Potatoes. If there is only one flag, follow this setup. If there are two flags, replace one Twin Sunflower in each lane with a Winter Melon then the second flag comes. If there are three flags, collect about 2000 sun and then replace Twin Sunflowers with Winter Melons. Once you get three columns of Winter Melons, you can dig up the Sweet Potatoes. Strategy 2 Bring Twin Sunflower, Iceberg Lettuce, Cherry Bomb, Winter Melon, E.M.Peach, Blover, and Hurrikale. If you see any Gargantuar Primes at the seed selection, go to the Zen Garden and back until it disappears. Turn on turbo until you have enough sun to plant the first Twin Sunflower. Hold off the first zombies with Iceberg Lettuce, use E.M.Peach to slow down the first machines and if Jetpack Zombies appear, hold off as long as possible to use Blover. While doing this grow your economy and plant some Winter Melons, starting on lanes 1, 3, and 5 for maximum splash damage. As you buy more Winter Melons, use Blover if Jetpack Zombies are becoming to plentiful and use Hurrikale on zombies that are getting too close to your plants. Use Cherry Bomb in the middle of large crowds. Try not to use Plant Food until your storage is full, then when a new one appears on the board, use a Plant Food on a Winter Melon (preferably on a Power Tile) and grab the fresh Plant Food. Don't forget E.M.Peaches to slow the robots. Using premium plants If you have premium plants, consider only using Power Lily, Imitater, and Squash. Torchwood is not very reliable, as machined zombies take tons of damage before collapsing, and there is no splash damage for flaming peas, so do not rely on a Torchwood and peashooting plant combination as your only offensive plans. If you use an Imitater, consider imitating Power Lily, Cherry Bomb, or any sort of explosive or one-time use plants. Pea-nut is not a good idea to use in this Endless Zone, because the Zombies come in huge groups in higher levels, eating it easily. Mecha-Football Zombies also will simply push it instead of eating it. Gallery Trivia :See Endless Zone for more trivia. *After the player unlocks it, Gnorman, a character from Peggle 2, appears inside the UFO, being held by the left mechanical hand. He is then tossed out approximately after three to four seconds. Category:Endless levels Category:Endless Zones Category:Levels without Dynamic Difficulty Category:Levels where Treasure Yeti never appears